


The Bad Bad Men

by conie992



Series: Valdis [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conie992/pseuds/conie992
Summary: Valdis,  and her two dads are coping the best they can. But something is coming and it may not be good.





	The Bad Bad Men

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S BEEN ALMOST A FLIPPING YEAR BUT YOU CAN'T KILL ME I'M STULLL HERE AND READY TO ROCK....maybe

Years have come in types and strides 

Bad waters are stirring, bad waters are stirring 

No change in heart and no new goodbyes 

Good kittens stoped purring cuz, bad waters are stirring 

Pabbi and father don't get along. 

We all should be running. We all should be running 

And the lady in white sings me a song 

Bad men are coming, we all should be running. 

*Found on a scrape piece of a coloring book outside of lazytown near a particular forest.


End file.
